Destiny of a Rescued Eevee
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Serenity was a mistreated human in the human world who through the concern of Alakazam Mystery Dungeon brought her to his world to save her life.
1. Prologue

**The Destiny of a Rescued Eevee**

Prologue

The world of pokemon is an amazing world, yet taken for granted by many. I knew at the beginning that there is much more than the eye can see, and a whole lot more that cannot be seen that lies in mystery. Yet I never thought I'd come into this world the way I did, for I was not born a pokemon, I was turned into one when the wisest of their number saw that I did not have a place in the world of humans, and that while taken care of to some degree, it would not be enough to sustain me throughout life forever.

Without Alakazam, my life probably would have ended several years ago. I owe my entire existence in this world to him, for he was the one who brought me here. Upon arriving in this world and turning into a cute Eevee, Alakazam became a guiding figure in my life as I struggled to find my place in a world that was not my own, yet had become my own due to his own concern for my own personal welfare.

Alakazam is the best friend I could ever have for the moment after he brought me into his own world, he took me into his care so I wouldn't be unprotected and alone, in the way he did this, he has become to me like a father, a guardian who completely adores me. Yet compared to how tall I was when I was a human compared to what I am now as an Eevee, there's simply only one way to put it. I shrunk, pure and simple, I'm no longer as tall as I was accustomed to and I'm now seeing the world through the eyes of a four-legged creature that has short legs and a limited attack span.

Alakazam tells me that this is only temporary and that I'll have the choice to evolve into one of five different pokemon later on, but for now he won't let me evolve even though I haven't expressed any desire to do so at this time as I still don't know which form I would like to take if I did evolve. Don't get me wrong, I do want to evolve, but this requires some serious thought! I'm an Eevee! I have a tough choice to make, and whatever I choose is final, after evolving there's no going back, no changing my mind, my choice of evolution would last forever.

However, as I've been watching Alakazam perform feats with his team with his psychic powers, I began to think that being a psychic-type might not actually be too bad, it actually looks like fun to be able to more things without having to actually touch them when you can do the feat simply by using your mind. It does seem, however, from the way Alakazam is guiding me and teaching me things that he would like nothing more if I would follow in his footsteps and become a psychic-type like him. Though I could never be exactly like him, for we're two completely different species, he came from the line of the Abra family and I was well placed into the line of the Eevee family. So being like him, an Alakazam, is completely impossible for me. The best possibility I have of being anything like him is to become an Espeon, an evolution in the Eevee line that would allow me to become a psychic-type, though to do this I would need a special item called a Sun Ribbon and I would need Alakazam's help to track one of those down as I don't personally have one at this moment.

However, I believe that won't be nearly as much a problem as I think it might be, for Alakazam may already have the ribbon and just be waiting for me to decide on my own what I want to evolve into rather than rushing me into something. Though Alazkazam did tell me that in my current form, I wouldn't be able to learn any decent attacks that would enable me to last more than a few rounds in battle and even though he did say that he told me that he didn't doubt my spirit and my unwillingness to give up when the going got rough, and as much I don't like to admit it he's right. As an Eevee in my current form, I'm pretty much a sitting duck when it comes to trying to deal any damage in battle for all I can do at the moment is Bite, Tackle, and Quick Attack for offensive moves, and Growl, and Tail Whip for defensive moves, and that is just plain pathetic, so my best bet would be to evolve into something with a larger attack repertoire which is high on my list of things to do.

Though at the moment, Alakazam thinks I should hold off on evolving even though I've told him that I want to evolve and that I'm more than half sure that I want to become an Espeon. When I said that I wanted to be an Espeon, he smiled and lifted me up and stroked my head and gave me a brief hug that you would see with most fathers and rarely anyone else, it did seem when he did this that he had taken me under his wing and that he seemed to be wanting to raise me as his own. Though I cannot be sure of his intentions, Alakazam is so hard to read sometimes, he can usually read my mind before I can figure out what he's up to, which in some ways is more than a little bit irritating.

But all in all, this is my new home and Alakazam is like my father, even though he hasn't ever mentioned this to me, but he does keep a close eye on me like one and makes sure I don't get in over my head while I'm still learning my place as an Eevee and that I don't take on more than I can handle while I'm still fairly young and new to how this world functions.

Alakazam is the leader of the most famous rescue team in this area we live in. Everyone looks up to him for his insight and knowledge. If someone doesn't know the answer to something, there's a very good bet that Alakazam will. He's the wisest person I know, and I don't know what I would have done without him.

His teammates, Charizard and Tyranitar, have pretty much come to accept me as Alakazam's child, and are nothing but supportive and a great deal protective of me if they think someone's picking on me who shouldn't be. They are quick to take action if they believe something isn't right and may cause me harm, they've done so a few times when Team Meanies tried to stir up trouble, this team didn't take a no to a fight for an answer and tried to attack me when my back was turned until Charizard and Tyranitar stepped in and broke it up and sent them packing with flames and rocks flying everywhere behind them until they had clearly sold out and ran for their lives. I haven't seen Team Meanies since, and they certainly haven't approached me again after that incident, and good riddance! They base their team on evil deeds and unthinkable tactics to achieve their means and that doesn't sit too well with me.

But as time progresses, only will my destiny in this world be revealed. I understand that Alakazam brought me here in order to save my life, but I don't understand what my role will be in this world now that I'm here. Only time will tell what fate has in store for me, but for now the future is covered in mist.

Let me share my story with you of how I found my place in this world and how I came to terms with the fact that not everyone in this new world will be as cruel to me as they were in the human world I had left. My name is Serenity and this is my story…


	2. A Chance For A New Life

Chapter 1

"A Chance for a New Life"

Ever since I was orphaned several years ago, my life was nothing short of misery. Some people who found me one day offered to take care of me, but what I didn't know at the time was that those people had only taken me in to their care but it was only at a price for the prospect of what I could do for them once I was with them. When I accepted their care to survive and keep from dying, I didn't know that I was accepting a life of servitude to these cruel people. If I don't do exactly as they want, they make me suffer for it, until I do it exactly the way they want things done. However, they don't always feed me if they feel I don't deserve it if they feel that I've failed to satisfy their needs and had obeyed them completely without hesitation, and for this reason my strength has dramatically decreased and I don't know how much longer I can put up with this, before I either collapse of exhaustion or end up being killed by these people I've been forced to serve.

It is the deepest desire of my heart to find a way out of this treatment no matter what it would take, both mental and physical. However, I don't know how this will ever be a possibility since I don't know whether or not another alternative would ever appear to me that would help to change my life for the better, but I always remained hopeful, and one day my prayers were answered though not in the way I would have imagined, for it was a pokemon who came to my rescue, not a human.

Exactly how he knew what my life was like and how I was treated I couldn't even begin to guess. The day that I had been left alone to clean the place of residence I was supposed to serve, no one was more surprised than I when I turned around from doing something and saw an Alakazam standing there. My primary reaction to see him standing there was a mixture of fear and wonder because this was supposed to be one of the wisest pokemon in the world, but he calmed me as she spoke through telepathy to me to attempt to calm me and assure me that he wasn't here to hurt me as he said, "Relax, little one… I do not intend to hurt you for I came to help you instead."

"Help me?" I asked awe-struck for this pokemon had just offered me some sort of help to which extent I was still not aware of.

Alakazam nodded before he continued, "I've been watching you over a time gap between your world and my own, and have seen how you've been treated and I've seen enough… The way they treat you is nothing short but a form of slavery in which they take care of you with little regard for your own personal welfare. I've seen how they typically deny you meals when you've done exactly what they wanted done, but still refused to admit it to allow you to claim the meal you had rightfully earned. I'm willing to offer you a way out, but you're going to have to trust me. I can give you a shot at another life in my own world, but the only drawback would be that you would be transformed into a pokemon upon arriving in my world. The choice is up to you. Think on that for a minute before you give me your answer."

I thought about the opportunity Alakazam had just presented to me and it seemed like it would be the best opportunity I would ever get since I seriously doubted that another opportunity like this would ever come along again, so I turned back to Alakazam and replied, "That sounds like a good alternative to the kind of treatment I've had to endure with the people I've been forced to serve, but how would you take me back to your own world? I wouldn't know where it would be…"

"Don't you worry about that, little one, leave that to me. I'm a psychic-type and can teleport so all I would need to do would be hold you while I teleport to take you back to my own world. This is a simple means to get you there so you don't have to worry and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Alakazam replied with a smile as he approached me slowly.

I nodded before I said sounding a little bit worried, "I'll trust you in that regard, but will happen when I arrive in your world? I wouldn't know the first thing about surviving in your world."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you once you arrive in my world. I'm going to keep you under my care, and I would like to be something like a guardian to you that would make sure that you stay safe and that nothing bad would happen to you. Would this be okay with you?" Alakazam asked me.

"It sure would." I replied with a slight smile. This was looking like my life was about to change for the better even though it might not seem like it at first when I arrived in Alakazam's world.

"Wonderful." Alakazam replied before he said, "My name is Alakazam, and what would yours be? What would you like me to call you?"

"My name is Serenity, but most people typically just call me Serena for short." I replied looking at Alakazam.

"Serenity…." Alakazam said with a smile before he said, "I like that name, but I do think that that other name discredits your true name, so I would say that Serenity is the name I would call you by as that is too pretty a name to shorten in any way."

Just then voices were heard as some people began to come back into the place of residence Serenity was supposed to have cleaned by now. Alakazam heard it too and said, "Let's go…. I'm not letting them hurt you one second longer…." He walked over to me and picked me up so that he was holding me in his arms before he quickly teleported from the place to a place he had determined to be safe in his own world. I could only wait and hope as he teleported with me in his arms that my life would change for the better and that I'd become a cute pokemon when we arrived in his world. As the world swirled by us so fast, I found it necessary to have to close my eyes as I began to get slightly dizzy with everything that swirled past my line of vision and upon doing so Alakazam gave me a slight squeeze and telepathically said, "We're almost there…. Hang in there…."

I nodded but still kept my eyes closed until we arrived in his world, and upon arriving there I felt an odd tingling sensation all over my body and when I looked a minute later, I saw that I had turned into an Eevee! "Vee?" I asked Alakazam not sure what had just happened.

Alakazam smiled as he looked down at me and said, "Aw…. You're such a cute Eevee! I had a feeling you would become an Eevee as it truly suits your gentle heart." I nodded and tried to stifle a yawn so Alakazam said, "I'm going to take you back to my team base where you can get some rest, that journey had to be tiring on you without a doubt…"

I gave him a quizzical look trying to understand what he meant by his team base, so he smiled and continued, "In this world, many pokemon have formed rescue teams to help others in a time where our world is for some reason plagued by natural disasters that in some ways are not natural. When I bring you to my base, you'll see my teammates who assist me for they follow my lead. I'm the leader of the team so they do pretty much what I tell them as I do all the commanding in the team. Charizard and Tyranitar are my two teammates and they can be fairly protective and energetic when it comes to things they care deeply about, and I have a feeling they will adore you the moment they see you, but you should get some rest first before you see them… You need some sleep before you meet them for they might overwhelm you with their excitement upon seeing you as you're just plain cute in your new form, not that you weren't cute in your human form of course, but this is the form you'll need to become accustomed to for this is the size you'll be for awhile until you can evolve into another form; but you shouldn't worry about that for now as learning how our world functions should be your first priority before you worry about that." I nodded and yawned again, this time failing miserably to conceal it so Alakazam said, "Let's get you to bed… You really do need rest…" He then began to head toward his base and upon arriving there, when he glanced down at me he noticed that I had fallen asleep in his arms so he headed inside his base and walked through his base and past right by Charizard and Tyranitar who were hanging out waiting for Alakazam to return.

They looked up when they saw Alakazam enter carrying a little Eevee in his arms, and Tyranitar was the first to speak, "Where'd you find this cute little Eevee?" He moved closer so he could get a closer look.

Alakazam smiled and said, "Believe it or not, this little Eevee was not too long ago a very abused human named Serenity. I've been watching her off and on for several weeks now and saw how her own people abused her in ways that were making her suffer, and it finally reached the point where I couldn't stand to watch it anymore and went to fetch her to bring her here."

"This little thing was a human?" Charizard asked incredulously as he looked upon the sleeping Eevee in Alakazam's arms. "She looks just like a real Eevee though, how did that happen?!"

Alakazam smiled as he glanced down at the little Eevee he held in his arms before he replied and said, "She was transformed into a pokemon upon her entry into our world, which I knew would happen when I brought her here. However, the journey from her world to ours wore her out completely and she needs some rest so let me get her to bed. You guys can meet her later after she awakens, but at the moment though, it would seem cruel to wake her when she's so worn out, so letting her sleep is the best idea for this moment."

Charizard nodded before he said, "Yes, I agree with you, as much as we wish to see her or get to know her, it should wait until she's gotten some rest. Though I will say that I do want to meet this little girl."

"Alakazam was this human you brought into this world a very young child or was she about in her teenage years?" Tyranitar asked in an attempt to gain the information he desired to answer as many questions he had that could be answered at this point in time.

"I believe she was about in her teenage years, probably about 13 or 14, but I can't be entirely sure on that subject as I haven't had a chance to ask her about it. However, I do know that she was old enough to be given tasks that the people she had been forced to serve had assigned her to do." Alakazam replied.

"Forced to serve?" Charizard asked confused before he asked, "What do you mean by that Alakazam? I mean, how could she have been forced to serve someone?"

"I believe that this child had been orphaned recently and that after this event occurred, she was taken into the care of some people who only did so in exchange for her labor to assist them in anything they wanted or needed done. However, they didn't care for her in a very pleasant manner, as they frequently denied her meals and made her work long hours despite how young she was, and as a result her strength began to suffer as a result of their cruelty in how they treated her." Alakazam replied grimly.

"What? They treated her like that?!" Tyranitar asked absolutely horrified at this news before he said, "I'm glad you went to fetch her, Alakazam, because no child, not even a human one, should be treated like that no matter what the circumstances are."

"I agree." Charizard said with a look on his face that seemed to suggest that if the people who had mistreated this child had been present that he would have promptly seen to it that they would get what they had coming to them for mistreating her.

"Serenity is her name." Alakazam replied with a smile before he added, "She seems like a real genuine sweetheart and appeared to be rather gentle in nature when I met her, but as an Eevee that learns mostly physical attacks until it evolves into something else… that may take her some adjusting to…"

"What do you mean, Alakazam?" Tyranitar asked trying to understand where Alakazam was going with this.

"Yes, please tell us, Alakazam. Is there a form you think she should take when she evolves, or are you just going to let her decide?" Charizard inquired looking upon the small sleeping Eevee nestled in Alakazam's arms with a slight smile upon his face.

"Well…" Alakazam began before he said, "I think that based on her personality from what I've seen of her over the time I have been watching her, that she would probably be best suited to be an Espeon."

"Alakazam, are you trying to adopt this child and get her to become a psychic-type like you?" Tyranitar asked shaking his head at this news.

"Alakazam, surely the child would want to decide for herself." Charizard replied before he added, "I don't think she would appreciate you choosing for her."

"I don't intend to choose for her, I intend to show her every option she has when the time comes for her to make a decision and give her my advice on what I think would be a good choice for her, but the final decision would be up to her. Though I would like it if she would become a psychic-type like me, we'll just have to see what she decides when the time comes, and as for adopting her… well when I brought her here I did tell her that I wasn't going to just leave her to fend for herself, when she didn't know how this world functions yet, so probably yes, I probably have adopted her, but at the moment, I'm more like a guardian to her than anything for that's all she's agreed to with me at this moment. I don't want to implement something that she hasn't agreed to until I've had a chance to discuss the matter with her." Alakazam replied trying to answer every question that had been raised in the matter of how he intended to guide this little child along the path to greatness without completely controlling her life for her.

Tyranitar nodded before he said, "That is probably the best idea, at least for now, and as long as the final decision of what she would evolve into when the time comes, I don't think she'll have a problem with it at all.

"I agree, but Alakazam, I do wonder this… what are you going to do with her when we have to go on a rescue mission? You already said that you weren't going to just leave her to fend for herself." Charizard inquired trying to understand how things were going to work now that this child had been brought into their midst.

"We'll deal with that another day." Alakazam replied simply before he said, "At the moment, getting her situated in her new environment is a top priority as this world is different from the world she left, and probably she'll have some adjusting to do when she finally understands how this world functions, and what she wants to do when she finds her feet and is able to fulfill the destiny that I have seen that has been laid out for her by the fates of time."

Serenity moved a little in her sleep as she rolled over a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. Alakazam upon feeling her roll over a bit in his arms said, "Now I should really get her to bed, she's sound asleep and I think that she would probably prefer something softer than just sleeping while being held in my arms." Alakazam then turned to leave to go put the child to bed so she could sleep more peacefully and more comfortably than she was now. Alakazam's teammates nodded their agreement on this matter, so Alakazam then left the room to take her to a room that would be hers while she remained in his care, and took her into a little room that had a little elevated cushion that was off the ground, which had a ramp that circled it that allowed for easy access both up and down from the cushion.

Alakazam carried her over to the cushion and carefully laid her down, while being extremely careful not to wake her as he laid her down. Once Serenity had been placed upon the little cushion, she rolled over little but she continued to sleep in a very peaceful slumber, and to Alakazam it appeared that she was have sweet dreams and for that he was glad for she needed all the rest she could get right now after what she had had to endure recently. Alakazam went to get a little blanket and returned with it a few minutes later and laid it carefully over Serenity to help keep her warm before he turned and left the room to return to his teammates, who no doubt had more questions about the child as well as questions about what the focus of the rescue team was going to be now that there was a child under the care of their leader.

He knew that he also had a job to do and that others relied on him to be there to help them as well. Alakazam knew that somehow he was going to have to find a way to do both while not neglecting one or the other. The issue of what he was going to do to make sure Serenity was taken care of when he and his teammates were off on a mission weighed heavily on his mind, since he knew that this was a problem that he would have to solve soon, and at the moment he wasn't sure who he could rely upon to care for Serenity in his absence. Alakazam was hesitant to just let anyone keep watch over her, considering all that she had been through during her life of servitude as a human, which had left a mark on her whether she knew it or not and would take some time to undo the damage that had been done during this time period.

Alakazam suspected that he might ask another rescue team he trusted to keep an eye on her if such a need arose, he hoped that he wouldn't have to since he had made a promise to Serenity that he would take care of her, but he knew that he was going to have to tell Serenity of this situation when she awoke so she would be aware of the fact that he also had a job to do in addition to caring for her, that might require him to leave her under the care of someone he trusted in his absence. He could only hope that Serenity would understand that sometimes things beyond his control would occur, and that he might be forced to leave to assist those who needed help after such an event like this occurred.

With this still on his mind, Alakazam headed back to meet back up with his teammates to try and ease their worries about what his keeping an eye on Serenity might end up doing for their team, but he had a good feeling that any concerns they had were primarily about the concerns they had about Serenity since they seemed to like her even though they had barely even seen her, or even spoken to her since she had been asleep when they had first seen her. Alakazam knew for a fact that they were going to want to speak to her when she finally awoke again, and to be able to get a good grasp on what her personality was like so they could begin to get to know her, he didn't doubt that once they got to know her that they would really like her, but for now all that could be done was to let Serenity sleep while he held a slight conference with his teammates over their concerns about Serenity, along with several other matters that they had been attending to before Serenity had arrived in their world, but for now everything that he could do for Serenity had been done at this moment and now he could only wait until she awakened from her slumber so that the next step of his plan to familiarize her with the things within his world would begin, starting first and foremost with introducing her to his teammates for she would need to know that she could trust and rely on them since they were people that Alakazam trusted and had inducted into his rescue team.

Though for now, that all could wait, for Serenity's well-being came first and as long as she needed sleep, Alakazam saw no reason no to let her get the rest she needed. As he walked back to meet back up with his teammates, he hoped that Serenity was resting peacefully and that her dreams would be sweet since after all she had been through, she didn't need to have to suffer through one more thing at this time, but for now the matters of business that directly affected his rescue team came first as long as Serenity was asleep and was safe from anything that might do her harm.

"Heaven may be missing an angel, but she's my angel…" Alakazam thought as made his way into the conference room where his teammates were already assembled, who eager to hear the plan of action they were to take on specific issues. It seemed that Alakazam had become fairly attached to the child he had taken into his care, and wished through whatever it took for him to keep her safe that it would be well worth it in the long run. He knew that her time would come for her to take her place in this world, and Alakazam knew for a fact that it was only a matter of time until this occurred; and for that reason he knew that preparing her to the best of his ability was crucial, but for now duty called, and Alakazam knew that he had to keep some manner of consistency going, even though this child had been brought to their rescue team base; because as a rescue team, duty to help those in need was still a high priority despite any forthcomings any might have about the child in his care because as a rescue team it was as it was "all in a day's work." Alakazam's job for the day was done since Serenity was no longer suffering at the mercy of those who would have done her harm had they deemed it fit, and for that reason he was glad. Alakazam smiled at the thought before he prepared himself for what was to come next, for a rescue team leader's job was never over, new things happened constantly and for that reason viligence was key.


	3. Conferring About Serenity

Chapter 2 "Conferring About Serenity" 

As soon as Alakazam had entered the conference room, his teammates turned around to look at him and seemed to be eager to get the meeting on the road so they could get this done and over with to get on to something else. It wasn't that Charizard and Tyranitar didn't think the matters of business important, but rather the fact they were eager to meet the little child Alakazam had brought into their midst, which was at the moment impossible for the child was asleep and they strongly doubted that Alakazam would let them wake her when she had seemed so tired and worn out when they had first seen her. Patience wasn't something they were used to typically, since they were mostly accustomed to doing things on their own schedule unless Alakazam said otherwise, for they were first and foremost Alakazam's teammates and whenever he needed something, they were obligated to oblige in anyway possible to assist him for he was their leader.

On the matter of the child, Alakazam had brought into their midst, they were a little hesitant and a bit skeptical as to what exactly her presence in their leader's care would mean for their rescue team. Charizard and Tyranitar hoped whole-heartedly that Alakazam would be able to put any concerns they had on this subject to rest, for they strongly agreed that Alakazam had been right to rescue the child from those who had been mistreating her, but as to the role that the child-turned-Eevee would play in their world upon her arrival still reigned unclear in their minds. Even though Alakazam had told them that he had seen the destiny that had been laid out for her by the fates of time, they were still skeptical, for Alakazam sometimes spoke more in riddles than giving any actual facts on a subject he deemed himself as being "highly sensitive information."

Alakazam upon entering the room, looked at his two teammates studying them closely for a minute before he said, "Oh come now, why is it that the child who was brought here has suddenly turned your thoughts against me? I couldn't just leave her in to endure the treatment she was facing at the hands of the cruel people she was forced to serve, for had she remained in their care, she would over time would become weaker and weaker until those who cared for her either mistreated her enough by weakening her enough by not caring for her sufficiently that she either died, or those who cared for her grew so impatient with her and killed her to be rid of her for good. Do you think I did not have my reasons for rescuing her? A rescue team leader must be compassionate, a strong leader is not just strong physically but must also display certain attributes that would show that they also care for those who need them. You should now this by now, it is not just pure power that makes a leader great, but other attributes that allows others to come to the conclusion that the leader can be depended on to help in a time of crisis. So why is it that you suddenly question my judgment?"

Charizard and Tyranitar were silent for a minute before Charizard finally said, "We don't mean to question your judgment, we're just concerned not only for the welfare of the child you brought to this world, but for those already in this world who depend on us to help them when disaster threatens. We're concerned that the child will hinder the response time to help those who need help since it seems that you don't wish to abandon her for any reason."

Alakazam sighed for a minute before he said, "While it is true that I do care deeply for the child in my care, I do realize that we have a job to do, and for that reason I have begun contemplating ideas for who I could depend on to keep an eye on Serenity should the need arise. Though I wouldn't just leave her in the care of just anyone, I would only leave her in the care of a team that I trust completely, because I strongly believe that I at least owe Serenity that much, for I do not wish to put her through any further hardship than she has already endured at such a young age."

Tyranitar nodded in agreement before he said, "I agree with you, Alakazam, the child does deserve that much for the way she was treated before you rescued her is unthinkable, the child should never have been forced to endure that sort of treatment and I do believe that we should make it a top priority to see to it that nothing of that sort ever befalls her again."

Charizard was silent for a minute before he said, "Though what do you recommend Tyranitar? Do you propose that we become like uncles to Serenity? I mean Uncle Charizard does have a strange ring to it, and if that were to go into effect you would become Uncle Tyranitar to her. I don't know if I could bear the humiliation if she were to call me that in public…"

Alakazam just shook his head and laughed at Charizard's ramblings for he was making a bigger deal out of this than it needed to be. After collecting his composure, Alakazam turned to face Charizard and said, "You're being self-centered on this matter, the welfare of the child should come first regardless of whatever issues of pride you may have on the matter, or whether she were to call you "uncle" or not. I am a guardian to Serenity at the moment, but I'm more than a little bit sure that after getting to know Serenity better that I'm going to ask her whether she'll allow me to adopt her, for I believe that she deserves someone who will take care of her and give her at least some sort of familiarity of a family. She was orphaned, I have seen that much, I didn't tell you all the details when I first brought her here for I needed to get her to bed. If I do adopt her, I would expect you to take care of her and help me in any way possible to protect her, she deserves that much from both of you…"

"I agree." Tyranitar said before he added, "I wouldn't mind in the slightest if she were to call me Uncle Tyranitar, for I would consider it an honor to be able to help you protect her. You shouldn't make such a fuss out of this, Charizard, to help Alakazam raise the child should be the most important matter here, not what sort of blow your pride would take upon being called Uncle Charizard. We are well-known on Alakazam's team as being always ready to help those in need, and Serenity does qualify for Alakazam said so himself and saw to it that she was given another chance at a life that would be better than the one she had left, so to make her life easier in any way we can, to make her transition to this world from the one she left should be the main priority. Don't forget Charizard that a human is typically about your height, however, when Serenity arrived in our world she was transformed into an Eevee, which is subsequently smaller than what she was as a human. So I would assume that as she's learning her place in this world, that she might at times have size issues and think back on the size she was as a human. Do you think she deserves to have your assistance to help her in any way possible to find a way to accept her new way of life, which is no doubt different from the one she left, or do you think that your pride and what others would think of you is more important when the child needs you to help her find her place in this world?"

Charizard was silent for a minute as he thought on the point Tyranitar had raised about the issue of the child before he said, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, my pride is the least important thing here as the child does deserve that much. It would definitely take me some getting used to if she were to call me that, but if it would give a new sense of familiarity and a hope for a new family, I do believe that I owe her that much… My apologies, Alakazam… I was thinking about my pride more than I was about what was right for the child, and that isn't right, I'll do better in the future…"

"I would sure hope so." Alakazam replied before he went on and said, "For it break Serenity's little heart if she heard that you thought that your pride was more important than what was best for her. Serenity is a real sweetheart and I think that once you meet her properly when she is awake and can respond to your questions personally. I think that will settle any other forthcomings you have about her once you have a chance to speak to her yourself, and trust me, she is a very sweet child and I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt such a sweet thing like Serenity as she is a true angel who walks this earthly plain, and while you might think that odd, it's true for Serenity has a very gentle heart and a very kind and caring personality."

"How do you know this, Alakazam?" Tyranitar asked before realization hit him and he said, "Oh! I get it! You're psychic and saw these things while you were watching her over a time gap, so you would know. I'm thinking that you know more things about Serenity than what you've told us. Is that the case?"

Alakazam nodded before he said, "Yes, I know a lot more about Serenity's life than what I originally told you… Part of the reason I didn't tell you when I first brought her here, was that I didn't want to upset her if she were to awaken while I was holding her, by bringing up bad memories of a past life that cannot be revisited as those days are gone and over and there's no way to fix anything that happened then as its been years since it happened and through the months that she was serving the people who took her into their care, she knew nothing but misery. Serenity wasn't always in the care of the people who mistreated her, but typically either on her own or in an orphanage of some sort that never lasted long for Serenity was sure that she still had living relatives when she had none and was hesitant to accept the fact that she was an orphan and that no matter what she wanted to believe, or where she looked, she had no living relatives who could care for her. It was when she finally realized this that the people who forced her to serve them took her into their care, though Serenity didn't realize this at first for she thought that they had done so out of kind concern, which she later discovered to be false when they started to mistreat her. If I had not gone to rescue her, Serenity would still be in their grasp, suffering at their whims when they say that she hadn't done something they way they wanted it done when in truth she had done exactly what they wanted. As I watched her before I went to rescue her, I began to have my doubts whether she would be able to survive much longer in their care from the way I saw that they were treating her, and upon coming to that conclusion I went to rescue her and you know the rest. Serenity is now a sweet little Eevee with short legs and cute floppy ears. I've seen many Eevees when they move, their ears flap in the wind, which is just adorable as an Eevee is a very cute pokemon. Though while some people may say they're naïve and not too smart when it comes to certain things, that just plain isn't true, for while some Eevees are naïve doesn't mean they all are. That will probably be one obstacle Serenity will have to overcome, but I think she will definitely be up to the task as I don't think she will be so easily deterred as she will know that we will have her back and that if anyone insults her, they will have us to answer to."

"Here, here!" Charizard said agreeing whole-heartedly with Alakazam's words before he said, "No one should insult her for being an Eevee, as that is just plain inconsiderate and not right in any shape or form."

"Glad to see you agree now Charizard." Tyranitar said before he added, "We made a bigger deal out of the arrival of the child than it needed to be. The child has been given a chance for a new life thanks to Alakazam and the best thing we can do for her is to make sure that everything is as it should be and that any needs she has are met as this is incidentally her new home, as I don't think she can return to her old world or even want to do so for that matter."

"That's correct." Alakazam replied before he went on and said, "Her life in her old world has pretty much ended as she probably would have died had she remained there much longer. Though as it stands now, Serenity is sweet and I can see that to a great extent, but due to the damage the people who cared for her dealt her while she was with them, she is a little bit weak from not being fed on a normal basis. So it is my thought that until she's back up to her full strength, that she will need a little more assistance than usual, since I want to make absolutely sure that she doesn't hurt herself because she lacks the amount of strength she was used to having before she was mistreated. A couple square meals and a good deal of rest will see to that and solve that problem, but that won't be a one day deal… It will take awhile for her to recover her strength to get back to where she was before she lost it, but over time she will regain it, though it will take awhile for her to do so. So until then, be patient with her and help her in any way possible, as the reason for the reduction of her strength is not her fault but the fault of those who mistreated her."

"We understand." Charizard and Tyranitar said together before they asked, "Alakazam, when do you think the child will awaken? We would like to meet this child and get to know her as we're eager to see for ourselves the personality you've said she has as if we're to take care of this child we need to get to know her…"

"I know…" Alakazam said before he said, "I think she will awaken soon, but we shouldn't rush things, for as long as Serenity needs sleep we should let her get it for the rest she gets will help her recover quicker and only that will speed along her recovery."

"We understand." Alakazam's teammates replied before they sighed and settled down to wait for Serenity to awaken for nothing more could be done until Serenity awakened, and while being anxious some things shouldn't be rushed when patience and compassion were the key points to keep in mind.


End file.
